J.K. Rowling
Joanne "Jo" Rowling, OBE, LL.D. (à titre honorifique), plus connue sous les noms de J.K. Rowling, Joanne Kathleen Rowling '''ou '''J.K.R., également connue sous les pseudonymes de Kennilworthy Whisp, Newt Scamander (ou Norbert Dragonneau), tous deux tirés de ses propres œuvres, ou encore de Robert Galbraith, est une écrivaine et scénariste britannique. Elle est avant tout connue pour être l'auteure de la célèbre saga fantastique Harry Potter. Elle est aussi la véritable écrivaine à l'origine des enquêtes de Cormoran Strike. Biographie Joanne Rowling est née le 31 juillet 1965 à Yate, dans le comté du Gloucestershire, en Angleterre. Sa mère, Anne Volant (1945-1990), d'origine française, et son père, Peter Rowling (né en 1945), se sont rencontrés lors d'un voyage en train. Sa petite sœur, Diane Rowling ("Di"), est née le 27 juin 1967. Elles grandissent à Tutshill, au Pays de Galles et Joanne découvre le théâtre de Shakespeare au lycée, où elle confiera à son meilleure Sean Harris, pour la première fois, ses ambitions de devenir écrivaine. Lorsqu'elle a 15 ans, les médecins diagnostiquent à sa mère une sclérose en plaque. À l'université d'Exeter, Joanne étudie la littérature et les langues, apprenant ainsi le français, qu'elle perfectionne en passant un an à Paris en 1985. C'est cinq ans plus tard, en 1990, lors d'un voyage en train que l'idée de Harry Potter lui vient. Sa mère meurt peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à écrire les aventures du jeune sorcier. La situation familiale des Rowling se dégrade et, ayant besoin de recul, Joanne part au Portugal où elle enseigne l'anglais. Elle se marie au journaliste Jorge Arantes et donne naissance à sa première fille, Jessica, en 1993. Le mariage tourne cependant court en se conclue par un divorce après une longue période de souffrance. Elle part alors s'installer chez sa sœur, à Édimbourg, pour quelques temps, avec sa fille. Joanne finit par trouver un appartement mais vit dans une situation précaire qui sera la source d'une dépression. Elle reprend l'enseignement pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa fille, tout en continuant d'écrire les aventures du petit sorcier à lunettes, notamment des dans cafés. Après plusieurs rejets de la part d'éditeurs, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, premier roman de la série littéraire, est finalement publié en 1997. C'est le début d'un succès planétaire. Il est suivi par six autres tomes, dont le septième, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, conclue la saga en 2007, ainsi que trois livres hors-série. En tout, J.K. Rowling aura passé dix-sept ans à écrire les histoires du sorcier. Après avoir publié Une place à prendre, Joanne commence à écrire une seconde saga littéraire suivant les enquêtes du détective privé Cormoran Strike, tout en continuant à travailler sur l'univers de Harry Potter à travers le site Pottermore, en écrivant la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit (dont la première au Royaume-Uni a lieu le jour de son 51ème anniversaire, le 31 juillet 2016) ainsi que les scénario de la saga cinématographique Les Animaux fantastiques. Vie privée J.K. Rowling est mariée au médecin Neil Murray depuis 2001 avec qui elle a eu son premier fils, David, en 2003, et une seconde fille, Mackenzie, en 2005, donnant ainsi à son premier enfant, Jessica, et demi-frère et une demi-sœur. Sous le pseudonyme de Robert Galbraith Carrière Bibliographie Saga Harry Potter * Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998 (Harry Potter and the Philisopher's Stone, Bloomsbury, 1997) * Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, Gallimard Jeunesse, 1999 (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bloomsbury, 1998) * Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Gallimard Jeunesse, 1999 (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bloomsbury, 1999) * Harry Potter et le Coupe de Feu, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2000 (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bloomsbury) * Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2003 (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bloomsbury) * Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2005 (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bloomsbury) * Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2007 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bloomsbury) Hors-séries * Le Quidditch à travers les âges, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2001 (Quidditch through the Ages, Bloomsbury), sous le pseudonyme de Kennilworthy Whisp * Les Animaux fantastiques, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2001 (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Bloomsbury), sous le pseudonyme de Newton Scamander/Norbert Dragonneau * Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, Gallimard Jeunesse, 2008 (The tales of Beedle the Bard, Children's High Level Group) Enquêtes de Cormoran Strike Sous le pseudonyme de Robert Galbraith, J.K. Rowling a écrit : * L'Appel du Coucou, Grasset, 2013 (The Cuckoo's Calling, Sphere Books) * Le Ver à soie, Grasset, 2014 (The Silkworm, Sphere Books) * La Carrière du mal, Grasset, 2016 (Career of Evil, Sphere Books, 2015) * Blanc Mortel, Grasset, 2019 (Lethal White, Sphere Books, 2018) Autres livres * Une place à prendre, Grasset, 2012 (The Casual Vacancy, Little, Brown and Company) * La meilleure des vies : des bienfaits insoupçonnés de l'échec et de l'importance de l'imagination, Grasset et Fasquelle, 2017 (Very Good Lives: The Fringe Benefits of Failure and Importance of Imagination, Sphere, 2015) Pièces de théâtre * Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit, 2016 (Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, co-écrit avec Jack Thorne) Filmographie Production * Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie, 2010 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, réalisé par David Yates) * Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie, 2011 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, réalisé par David Yates) * Une place à prendre, 2015 (productrice exécutive, The Casual Vacancy sur BBC One) * Les Animaux fantastiques, 2016 (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, réalisé par David Yates) * C.B. Strike, depuis 2017 (productrice exécutive, sur BBC One) * Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald, 2018 (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, réalisé par David Yates) Scénario * Les Animaux fantastiques, 2016 (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, réalisé par David Yates) * Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald, 2018 (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, réalisé par David Yates) Voir aussi * Site officiel de J.K. Rowling * Site officiel de Robert Galbraith (pour tout ce qui concerne les enquêtes de Cormoran Strike) * Son compte Twitter * Son compte Facebook * Sa page IMBD * Sa page Wikipedia Catégorie:Univers réel Catégorie:Producteur (réel)